when life hands you lemons
by heatofmymoment
Summary: first fanfic. well umm it is an AU about naomi and emily's development in a relationships. thw twins just moved from london and are attending a new college. involves whole cast but set around naomily. be kind i am new at this
1. when life hands you lemons

-When life hands you lemons-

"Shit" exclaimed the blonde bomb shell. She glared at the person who had just spilt the remains of her vodka onto her pig top.

"Sorry" a tiny red head looked deeply guilty as she stared at the dirty floor which her feet stood.

The tiny red head got the nerve to look up after she had waited for what seemed like ages for the blonde girl's much awaited recognition which had not came. Blue eyes stared back at her with lust forming as she shyly looked up to meet her gaze.

"I...umm.....I'm" stuttered the red head who was having difficulty in forming a coherent sentence whilst being under such lust provoking bright blue eyes.

"Naomi" the blonde haired girl stared defiantly at the tiny red head. All she could think was how she wouldn't mind touching those rosy lips of the brown eyed girl in front of her. As much as the blonde enjoyed staring intently at the tiny girl, she much rather relished in the idea of actually having a conversation with her. And with that though she grabbed hold of the shorter girl and marched into the oddly empty bathroom of the girl's lavatory.

"Emily…my name is Emi..." but was stopped in her track as she felt the peroxide blonde girl's lips gently nip her bottom lip. She let out a sigh before instantly regretting and thinking that she will get Naomi to stop what she was doing.

"what the fuck" from a silhouette of a stranger in the background at that was all that was needed to get the red head lips as far away from the blondes lips.

"it wasn't what it looked like" was all that came out the beautifully short girl said but in fact it was entirely what it looked like only it was the reds head guilty pleasure. The dark silhouette formed into a sluttier version of the tiny red head girl that Naomi had kissed just moments ago.

Before anything else was said the brown eyed girl who went by the name of Emily was pulled by the hand out of the toilet room and into the noisier area next to it which was the club. Before Naomi had time to realize that the two people that had just sent her world practically spinning were out of sight.

She left the toilet staring blankly across the area at the exit door. She stared at it for what felt like ages but was only 5 minutes. She knew she wouldn't see the girl anytime soon but it didn't prevent her from just staring. But she was broken from that trance as she felt a comforting hand being place near her left shoulder blade.

She looked to her right seeing the owner of the hand. It was one her closest friends Effy. "First day of school tomorrow" is all she says to Effy who is just looking at her as if she knows what is going through the blonde girl's mind. Bewildered, Naomi just looks at her with her brows furrowing together as if to reply "why are you telling me this". And with that looks the Naomi shares with Effy, she is replied by mysterious words "it's time nature took its course". With those words Pandora began to tug on Naomi's telling her that she wants to go.

Walking onto the street if her house she was still left oddly confused by Effy's words but at the same time she felt hopeful at the words her close friend had said to her. By the time she was laying in bed look up at her ceiling she began to realize just how tired she really was. Whilst loyally waiting to drift asleep, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the moment where she had actually plucked courage to kiss a girl. But it wasn't really that is more of the fact that it was such an attractively shy girl who could have easily been offended by Naomi sudden actions that she would instantly regret ever doing them.


	2. Effy my saviour

I don't own skins but if I did I would make more episode for me to fantasize about (you perves I know what you're thinking but I am an innocent young girll –coughs-)

-Effy is my saviour-

Naomi woke up from her slumber as she stared at the alarm clock. A glare instantly placed on her face once she read what the time was 8:30. She stood up which she instantly regretted as she felt the headache kicking in. Times like this she honestly wished her mum would have the common knowledge as to equip herself with painkillers at her home. She didn't see why she should have to suffer in silence because one of the regulars was a apparently cured druggy who used to rely on prescribed drugs but between you and Naomi he love glues at the moment as he could buy 3 for £1.28.

But what annoyed her more than that was the fact that it was the first day of college and her mum daftly switched her alarm off so she could help the less fortunate. However Naomi hated that as she didn't see why her mum could be so stupid as to let them sleep all day party all night. _Fucking wankers _was all Naomi called think to herself as she reached into the wardrobe for something that matched.

By the time she had reached the school at 9:03 she knows she was going to regret not wearing a tiny bit of mascara on her eyes. She wasn't usually fused when it came to school. She couldn't really give a shit about school as she knew she wasn't a genius but all of her subjects that she has chosen she knew she could instantly pass them as she knew them inside out from her revision nights with her mother's boyfriend. It was really a revision night it was merely he gave her the work she was expected to do for the year a year early so she could get ahead whilst he _went to the loo (_he actually went into her mums room to have old people fun like deciding where most of their flab had accumulated throughout the years).

As she entered the hall where student who clearly looked bored soon perked up as they witnessed the scene play out before their eyes, but all Naomi could see was to bright red hairs stand out amongst the crowd. She made a mental note that the one that she had kissed the previous night was one of the twins, but she couldn't think which one it could be. She was soon brought back to what was in front of her as she was being corrected by Doug for being late.

"sorry" she said whilst rolling her eyes at the thought of her being told off by someone called Doug DOUG for Christ sakes who in the hell calls their son Doug.

As she made her way up the stairs she couldn't help but notice the only empty seat was coincidentally next to Effy who had a smirk on her face and by the looks of it was staying for what could be thought of as the whole day.

"Thanks" the peroxide blonde quickly said as she was handed two painkillers by Effy who still had that utterly annoying smirk on her face. The reason why she liked Effy so much was not because they never showed emotion it was merely the fact that they understood each other perfectly and also because when they did show emotions they were never questioned just merely observed.

-Emily-

_Oh my fucking god _was all that functioning in her head when the girl who had abruptly kissed her in the minging toilets was now supposed to sit next to her in her form time with their form tutor Kieran who constantly told everybody he fucking hated teaching and said that he would make their lives a shit if they fucking got on his nerves. _Whatever you do don't stare I SAID DON'T FUCKING STARE_ Emily was brought back to what she doing by the dribble slowly creeping its way out of her mouth. She swallowed hard as she got a whiff of vanilla entering in her direction.

"Emily what the fuck?" was only her sister said as she flicked Emily's right ear with her recently manicured nails.

"Umm....sorry" was all that exited Emily's mouth. She hated not being able to tell her sister to fuck off. But she couldn't because all that matted to her mum was that Katie was respected even if she was a total cow.

"Whatever but don't do any think that involves munching another muff" Emily was shocked by Katie's statement. Not because it made a dig at her for liking girls but more to do with that fact that Katie whispered it in order for no one to hear.

-Naomi-

_YAY_, Naomi was seriously getting pissed off at the thought of her being so excited about sitting next to one of the twins. She was secretly hoping it was kissable twin. But she had an instant idea it was when she heard the other twin whisper _"Whatever but don't do any think that involves munching another muff"_. She wasn't perverse as in the thought of she can munch my muff any day –_even though she did think it- _it was merely the thought that she might have the chance to kiss her again.

Nothing exactly happened that day apart from hanging out with Pandora and Effy who knew exactly why she was quiet even though she didn't say anything. She waited at the front. Not because she was getting all stalkerish for the new red head, it was simply because her and Effy were meant to be hanging out and by that she meant drugged up.

She was left stunned when she saw the two read headed twins following behind Effy who still had a smirk gracing her lips. There was a whole bunch of people following her 3 girls and 3 boys. Naomi knew the girls: Pandora and two red headed girls. But for the boy's she was left completely baffled as to who they were.

"we are going to a party tonight" was all Effy said before she stared at her with the oh so annoying smirk written all over her face a gob smacked Naomi who watched the group disintegrated in little gatherings. The boys wandering off together heading straight where as the twins walked in silence to a bright yellow sports car.

"I got you another chance to get with her....so get out of your system before them lot start hanging out with us" Naomi just stared at her with a look she was not familiar with

"The other twin –Katie- is twat, she is literally getting on my tits" Effy winked at Naomi before she carried on walking towards a confused Panda.


	3. Who said foreplay was not fun

_Sorry if it felt like forever but sadly for you I am back rofl. No, seriously. I am back and I know I am old and I am useless but you might as well at least suck me dry (joke I am joking). Please don't sue. Lmao_

_Anyway I felt rather naughty just the other day as I had a free period for me to revise and all I did was read non-stop Naomily fan-fictions. I am starting to think I have an unhealthy addiction to them. Please help me quit (ONCE again I am joking lol)_

_Anyway getting back to me and you having a 1-2-1 I will try to update my stories much more often. I have done a basic outline of chapter 3 and 4. And just because I love skins and owe them for given me an addiction I have come up with a new one but probably won't be a back to back chapter kind lol._

_I do not own skins because if I did well let's just say we would be seeing more of Naomily and Pandora 3 lol _

Who said foreplay was not fun

-Naomi-

By the time me and Effy as well as Panda finally make it to the over-crowded club which is by the way in full swing with girls gently pressing themselves up against all of the free lads among the crowd. I have to stop myself from literally throwing up bile as I see a tongue extend into a cooks mouth which had just been filled with what looked like E.

I will openly say that this isn't might type of club to attend too. But who would be complaining if they were in my shoes, I was finally going to get to have a talk with the mysterious redhead that had been constantly creeping in my mind lately. AND YES I AM HORNY. But there is one thing I will ask you and that is would you prefer a house party where you can at least you can find a cosy bed to lay in once you are shattered and totally wasted.

I have only been here for 20 minutes and I can seriously say that I am getting tired of this shit hole rather quickly. People always manage to spill something on you. You always catch someone having sex (btw it is not something I recommend on seeing). Oh don't get me started on when nasty stinky pricks coming up from behind and start groping you. It is totally unappealing.

Finally the redhead that I have been waiting for approaches our little gathering. There are two spaces: one besides Freddie and one besides me –yay-. Emily is stalling not knowing what to do. I feel like getting her attention lessens to the job of choosing. But before I can Katie makes hers as well as Emily's mind up by her choosing to sit right next to Freddie with only about a millimetre space between the two. It is kind of funny he is stuck between Pandora and Katie. They are both staring at him as though they are lovesick puppies; he looks uneasy and tries not to lean either way afraid he just might send of the wrong signal.

But before I can express my pure sadistic delight in that fact I am drawn to the overpowering smell of peaches that have infiltrated my senses. The peach smell is coming from my right which is where the redhead happens to be sitting with uncertainty written all across her face. I try to insinuate conversation but I am stopped suddenly when I start to feel a hand graze my arse.

I turn and glare at the offending trespassing pervert which so happens to be Cook. "get the fuck off me Cock" I raise my hand getting ready to slap him but before I can he is pelted from across the table by a rather pleased Effy who is given me an all too knowing look to me.

Before I can say anything to anyone people are getting up to move to the still crowded dance floor. We are all dancing continuously for what feels like hours but is probably only 20 minutes. I noticed the very active redheads swinging her head from the side to side as she bops up and down with a half empty bottle of vodka in her hands. I pulled at of my daydream of getting being able to touch her when I see a girl approaching her with a smile that tells me she is actually undressing my Emily with her eyes.

I can't stand the idea of her getting to place a single finger on my Emily. I need to protect her from the fast approaching slut. I force myself to get enough courage to approach Emily. I make it just in time as I place my hands around her stomach. She stops her dancing as she begins to tense up. I fear she is about to reject me so I stutter "I...I want you now" and before I can react to what I have actually say I feel her lips being lightly placed on my ear lobe I can't help but moan as I feel her wrap her arms around my neck.

I can't believe I am actually getting wet just placing my hand on the small of her back I lean into her and place a kiss on her lips. Once I pull back I can't help but release a smirk upon my face as I see the enemy walking away swiftly without a second glance back. Before I can go back to enjoying what I had actually started I am being lead to our inclusive area where none of our group is. She is continuously kissing me with such desire that all I can think about is how to get more without actually stopping. I am about to moan out a suppressed air when I feel her kissing stop to only feel her breathing heavily in my ear whispering "it is only the drugs...right?". I don't know why but I just nod gently wishing it was more but knowing full well we both weren't gay we were just horny. Yeah that right we just want it because of the drugs. I hope so for my sake.

Once again our eager kisses are halted when we here Panda and Effy approaching our table. I am still tracing my fingers along her inner thigh under the table whilst Panda is talking about how her mother doesn't believe girls should be making monkeys with disgusting boys. But I can only think how I agree with her mum; making monkeys with girls is way better. I am starting to love foreplay right not even if the twin is not.

Eventually the whole group of us are here once again at the table. I can't help but let of a smirk as I take a sideways glance at the already squirming redhead to the right of me. I am lost in thought of how the redhead might get revenge on me but I am instantly forced brought back to reality when I hear panda squeak loudly next to me as she looks straight at Effy with an agreeing nod. I look dumbly at Effy waiting for her to repeat what she just said instead I get cook shouting cheerfully "Naomikins are you ready for me to start squirting my spunk just for you" I glare at him and the reach across the table and whisper menacingly in his ear "anymore vulgar comments and your willy waggling days are over....you hear me" and instantly his faced has been flushed of any colour as he looks at me as though I just killed his cat. And that's when Emily repeats what I had originally wanted to know "so the party is going to happen at ours" she says this whilst staring at Katie for confirmation. Katie nods eagerly. I can't help but think of all the ways I can get the redhead alone in her own house.


End file.
